


Comeback

by DRHPaints



Category: Conan O'Brien - Fandom, Conan O'Brien RPF, Late Night Host RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hair Kink, Homecoming, Long Hair!Conan, One Shot, Pining, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Conan returns home after a comedy tour to his girlfriend Mia, the two of them relieved to be back in one another's arms. The next morning, she surprises Conan with a special treat.
Relationships: Conan O'Brien/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by conandooo on tumblr. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Note: Though this OC is named Mia, this is not the same 'Mia' as featured in my other Conan fic 'Late Night Royalty,' but is merely a coincidence as the requester liked the name.

Phone buzzing on the counter, Mia added the potatoes to the pot before washing her hands and checking the screen.

Conan:  _ Will be heading home on the red eye tonight. Can’t wait to see you. I’ll try not to wake you up when I get in. _

Smiling, Mia’s thumbs flew over the keyboard. After more than a month apart, she was anxious to have Conan around the house again. Though she knew he delighted in doing comedy tours and she was exceptionally proud of him, Mia missed waking up with his lanky arm draped loosely across her waist, his long ginger tresses splayed around him on the pillowcase. She missed that, no matter what, she couldn’t lose him in the house, as Conan constantly talked to himself, performing bits, silly voices, ridiculous noises, the man a machine of distraction as he puttered about from room to room mumbling. And of course she missed Conan’s touch, large freckled hands strong and yet unbelievably delicate, coaxing her to ecstatic heights of pleasure, his thin lips, his tall body…

Over the last few weeks she and Conan did what they could to make up for the distance. Both were far too cautious to send naked pictures of themselves, but Mia was thrilled to discover Conan’s sexting skills were tantamount to the steamiest of bodice-ripping romance novels. Upon reflection Mia supposed she shouldn’t be shocked, Conan was brilliant, after all, and the fact that his knack for witticism and turn of phrase applied to getting her off in typewritten form left her tingling.

But the phone calls were an entirely different lustful adventure. Late at night, riding the almost manic high from the roar of the crowd, Conan would ring her up, breathing heavy and words dirty. Mia loved the way he would sometimes be so riled he wouldn’t even say hello, wouldn’t ask her how she was doing, instead as soon as she answered, Conan’s reedy voice would echo over the line, “ _ Take off those damn panties for me _ .”

Mia:  _ If you do, all I ask is you make it worth my while, ha. Be safe and I’ll see you soon. Love you. _

Conan:  _ Done. Love you too. _

***

A gentle shift of the opposite side of the mattress startled her awake, Mia lifting her head with a sharp inhale. “Oh, I’m sorry…” Conan whispered, hand seeking her hip in the darkness. “I tried not to wake you up.”

Groping for the lamp, Mia flicked it on and shook her head. “No, that’s okay.” She mumbled, digging the heel of her palm into her bleary eye. “How are you? How was your flight?”

Conan’s orange hair was even longer than she remembered as he bobbed his head, smiling at her in his faded Guinness shirt and blue checkered boxers. “Good, good.” Keeping his voice soft, Conan interlaced their fingers. “How are you doing?”

Mia blinked, looking around the room with a shrug. “Conscious?” Chuckling, Conan nodded. For half a moment Conan’s cerulean eyes locked into hers in silence. 

Then, though they tolerated the hundreds of miles separating them, those last few feet were an abomination. Conan and Mia collided, a mutual grunt of relief as their mouths mashed and their hands tore, on their knees and hopelessly grappling with one another for a moment before Conan wrestled her down onto the mattress. Snatching at the waistband of her panties, Conan tried peeling them down but one side caught under Mia’s spreading legs.

“Just fucking rip them.” Mia left his lips with a sigh of frustration and Conan nodded insistently, large fist bunching and with one swift yank, casting the useless fabric to the floor. Fused to his mouth, Conan’s freckled fingers fiddled her clit as Mia hastily lowered his boxers, tugging his massive cock and locking her ankles behind his slender legs. 

“Fuck me.  _ Fuck me, now!”  _ Mia aligned herself and Conan shuffled out of his boxers completely, kicking them away as he took his cock in hand. 

Surging forward, Mia gasped, tilting her hips to draw him in as Conan emitted an audible sigh of relief. “Oh  _ fuck _ , Mia…” Tongue darting over his thin lips, his thumb gave her clit a generous rub as Conan combed back her scarlet tresses before settling on top of her. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too.” Capturing his mouth, Mia wound her fingers into his tangerine tendrils, realizing she almost forgot Conan’s scent. For the first week he was gone, dreary and lonely, Mia couldn’t bring herself to wash the sheets, inhaling his pillowcase to catch a hopeful whiff of that combination of bergamot, citrus, and something distinctly Conan that left her yearning and made the nights in which she couldn’t snuggle into his long body somehow both more and less forlorn. But eventually she of course had to do laundry, and now, as Conan swiveled inside, that delicious scent once again enveloped her and it was Mia who felt she arrived home.

Conan lost himself in the warm clutch of Mia’s body, her touch electric as her delicate ivory fingers danced over his pale skin. Each day he was away, Conan pondered Mia. Though he was hopelessly addicted to the cacophonous laughter of an audience, and Conan loved his work and his crew, slinking back to the empty hotel rooms, gangly body abuzz with residual energy, he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

With each new town, each new venue, Conan was reminded of Mia. Mia’s deft hand in the kitchen as his food arrived cold and he frowned, leaving a generous tip regardless but saddened that he wasn’t sitting across from her and enjoying one of her delectable offerings. Mia’s cackle. No matter how huge the throng before him, Conan’s ear zeroed in on her melodic, just-this-side of obnoxious laugh, as though they were dolphins communicating through echolocation, his jokes ricocheting off of her brain and Mia’s mirth bouncing back, leaving his beaming smile in their wake.

And Mia’s skin. That creamy, unctuous flesh that smelled of sweetpea and lilac and left his tongue coated in longing. With every fan he hugged, every hand he shook, Conan’s body was not assuaged, but rather cried out for the familiarity of her fingers.

Conan fantasized during the plane ride about how their reunion might unfold. In truth, he wasn’t especially quiet as he entered the house that night, well aware Mia wouldn’t mind if he disturbed her slumber. Conan’s idea was to savor, to summon the begging creature of desire from Mia’s depths until she fell apart beneath his practiced hands, trembling and beautiful and breathless.

But Conan’s body had other plans. Mia moaned, bore down, squeezed at his waist, and it was all over. Pounding into her feverishly, Conan raced over her clit, panting into Mia’s open mouth as the bed shook beneath them.

“ _ Fuck, Conan! Yes! Fuck! Just like that!” _ Mia cried, driving herself onto his substantial cock, his ginger locks dangling in her face as Conan hammered her mercilessly. Eyelids fluttering, Mia planted her heels into the mattress as she cinched around him, hands scrambling over Conan’s back as breathy moans breached her plump lips.

Cupping the back of her head, Conan held Mia to himself as he barreled forth, wildly thrumming her clit as feeble whimpers trickled from his thin lips. “ _ Oh Mia! Mia, fuck! Fuck, you feel so good! Yes! I love you! Fuck!” _

Long cock tamping ceaselessly against her cluster of nerves, Mia convulsed beneath him like a woman possessed, eyes rolling and limbs rattling, a tumultuous shriek tearing from her throat as Conan’s movements grew frantic and uncoordinated. “ _ Fuck...Conan! Yes! I love you! Fuck me! _ ” Mia exclaimed in a brief valley of clarity, hopelessly trying to kiss his open mouth.

“ _ Fuck! Mia, I’m gonna cum! Mia! Fuck! FUCK!”  _ Eyes squinched and sculpted jaw hanging, Conan tensed in silence, sharp chin tucking down as he fisted a hand in Mia’s crimson locks before, with a shuddering whine, pulse after pulse of hot cum drained inside of her as he deflated. 

Mia’s aftershocks continued to twitch around his hypersensitive cock and tiny noises of what might’ve been pain or pleasure squeaked from Conan’s slivered lips as they lazily moved over her flushed cheek. Petting through his lengthy orange hair, Mia encased Conan in her limbs, rocking them back and forth with a contented sigh as his skinny arms slithered beneath her and he linked their mouths together for a languorous kiss.

Staying inside, Conan rolled onto his back, Mia adjusting herself over his tall frame to keep his softening cock securely ensconced. “Mmm…” Tightening the circle of his arms about her waist, Conan planted a kiss to Mia’s sweaty forehead. “I missed this.”

Fingers trickling through his sparse ginger chest hair, Mia nodded. “Me too.” Reassured by one another’s warmth, Conan and Mia slept, adrift on a current of comfort and love.

***

Jet-lagged, Conan woke later than usual to find the bed empty and a tantalizing smell creeping into his nostrils. Stepping into a fresh pair of boxers, he scratched his little belly and padded his way toward the kitchen, Mia hovering before the stove in a t-shirt and panties, humming to herself as she flipped bacon.

“Mmm…” Long arms enveloping her from behind, Conan brushed a kiss to Mia’s exposed neck. “Looks delicious.”

Smiling, Mia turned and tickled under his chin. “Yeah, well, I know how much you like bacon. And I thought you should have a special breakfast on your first day back.”

Conan rocked his hips forward, morning erection skipping over the surface of her round ass. “I wasn’t talking about the food…” Chuckling, Conan’s hand dipped below the collar of her shirt, caressing Mia’s breast and tweaking a nipple between his freckled thumb and forefinger as she leaned back against him with a giggle.

“Later.” Mia cupped his strong jaw. “Have something to eat first. You must be hungry after the flight and...everything.” Smirking, she turned and gave his almost non-existent ass a pat.

Nodding in assent, Conan offered to help with the cooking (pointless, as he was useless in the kitchen, but Mia thought it sweet all the same) before she directed him to the table, bringing him a glass of orange juice and a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast soon after.

Digging in, Conan was ravenous and on his third bite before he noticed Mia across from him, no plate, drinking water. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Oh…” Sliding her green eyes away, Mia turned her glass on the table. “I ate earlier. I’m good.”

Shrugging, Conan finished his meal, insisting on doing the dishes while Mia disappeared in the direction of the bedroom. Conan was drying his sizable hands on a towel when Mia touched his shoulder, tugging down the back of his shirt and getting on her toes to press a kiss to the nape of his neck. “I have a surprise for you…” 

Turning, Mia smirked before him in a black lace bra and panties and Conan’s almost impossibly faint orange eyebrows shot up. “Oh, I see…” Conan chuckled, taking her by the waist and resting their foreheads together. “I like the looks of this.”

“But wait…” Face alight with overexaggerated enthusiasm, Mia performed a Vanna White mime, arms tracing an invisible letter in the air. “There’s more! After being away for so long…” Fingers cascading up his chest, Mia twisted into his long, fluffy hair. “And working so hard…” Swooping in, her lips traced the line of his crisp jaw as Mia reached down to take Conan’s wrist. “I think you deserve a treat…” Mia placed his big palm on her ass, smiling as she pecked Conan’s lips as raised her eyebrows mischievously. “Would you like to solve the puzzle?” She giggled, playing with the tendrils at the base of his hairline.

Nose flaring, Conan’s heart hammered in his chest as his crystalline blue eyes studied her face. “Okay, now…” Squeezing her ass, Conan chuckled. “My comedy brain is prompting me to ‘say the thing,’ but the rational part of me is warning, ‘Do not ‘say the thing,’ if you are wrong, this is a mistake. Shut the fuck up for once, you ridiculous orange clown.’”

Cackling, Mia tossed her head back and crossed her arms, knees bending and face scrunching. Conan adored how hilarity overtook her entire body. “Conan, it’s fine…” She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder once she recovered. “Yes…” Leaning in, Mia brought her lips to his ear as her fingers combed over his scalp. “I want you to come fuck me in the ass.”

Following her to the bedroom, mouth filling with saliva as he eyed her switching hips, Conan was unreasonably excited. Typically this was an activity reserved for his birthday, anniversaries, and occasions when Conan did something particularly thoughtful.

To this day Conan was never able to divine Mia’s discernment process. Sometimes he tried purposefully manufacturing a kindness, his secret underlying intention the hope that Mia would admit him entry. Perhaps coming home with flowers and her favorite lemon bars. Or writing Mia a loving letter, leaving it as a surprise on her pillow before heading to the studio. 

But somehow his ruses never panned out. And Conan was left staring longingly at her taught backside as Mia thanked him with a kiss. When Mia did give him the greenlight, Conan couldn’t always fathom her reasoning. One time they were talking on the couch, Mia recounting her recent lunch with an old college friend she hadn’t seen in ages, and how they immediately embraced and it felt like no time passed at all.

“Oh, didn’t you mention that was one of your favorite parts in, um…” Snapping his fingers, Conan folded his lips under, brow furrowed. “One of those Narnia books? I don’t remember which one. But you said something about a girl…” Looking off into the middle distance, Conan narrowed his eyes. “Looking at another girl? And running at each other like old friends?” 

And that did it. Moved almost to tears, Mia mauled him and dragged an exceptionally confused Conan to the bedroom to reward him for his vague recollection. 

Now as they crossed the threshold, Mia spun to face him, draping her arms over his shoulders and interlocking their lips as he greedily grabbed two handfuls of her ass, pressing into her through his boxers with his burgeoning erection.

Mia parted from him with an alluring shimmy and Conan chuckled as she lifted his t-shirt overhead, dropping his boxers before ghosting her fingers over his stiff cock with a smile. “Mmm…” Conan palmed her breast through the bra as he snuck a hand around to undo the clasp. “Lucky me.”

Giggling, Mia swept in for a brief kiss before she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her panties, inching them down her voluptuous hips, crawling atop the bed on her hands and knees. Conan squeezed some lube into his hand, warming it before slathering over her hole. “How many?” Biting his lip in anticipation, Conan kneaded the flesh of her asscheek.

“You can do two, if you want.” Mia peered back at him and Conan nodded before inserting his freckled fingers, sky blue eyes widening as her body absorbed knuckle after knuckle. Twirling and scissoring, Conan worked inside of her until Mia relaxed, resting on her forearms. “Okay. I’m good.”

Conan greased his cock, positioning himself behind Mia. “You ready?”

“Mmhmm.” Smiling back at him, Conan rubbed the small of her back before tipping himself forward, a deep, guttural groan escaping his thin lips as his eyes fluttered closed and the tight heat of Mia consumed him. “ _ Fuck… _ ” Sheathed to the hilt, Conan and Mia spent a silent moment breathing. Just breathing before he snuck an arm around her hip, seeking her dewy clit as Conan gently rolled his long body.

Fingers fiddling between her thighs, Mia grew wet and needy, bearing back against him as Conan rotated inside of her with a hefty moan. “ _ Oh Mia...Fuck! Yes!” _ Forehead in the sheets and panting, Mia drove onto his swiveling cock, Conan’s dexterous hand whipping her into a frenzy.

Mia’s body flickered around him and a vulnerable whimper broke from Conan’s teeth, his head falling forward before he hoisted one knee onto the bed, rapidly pulsing inside of her. “ _ Oh Mia! Fuck! Yes! So damn good! Fuck! Fuck!”  _

Dripping down his twiddling fingers, Mia shrieked, knees slipping apart as she arched her back and her body trembled. “ _ Fuck! Conan, yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” _

Squeezing his tender cock, Conan emitted a breathy gasp and pounded Mia vigorously, sizable hand reaching high in the air before snapping over her asscheek with a resounding crack. “ _ Fuck! Yes! Mia, you’re gonna make me cum so hard! Yes! Fuck!”  _ Room awash in the sounds of clapping flesh and shallow breath, Conan’s buoyant ginger hair bounced as the storm gathered at the base of his pummeling cock and his movements grew jerky and irregular. “ _ Mia! Mia! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Conan flexed, teeth bared and fingers digging into Mia’s hip. A whine that sounded as though Conan held it in since before he left on tour escaped him as he pitched forward, warm cum blossoming inside of Mia as he tremblingly sought oxygen.

Extracting himself as he came down, Conan walked to the bathroom to wash his hands before joining a flushed Mia in bed, lassoing her into his lanky arms and planting a kiss atop her red hair. “I would say I should go away more often…” Conan sighed, giving her ass an adoring pat. “But I’d be lying if I said even something that amazing was worth leaving you.”

Tilting up her chin, Mia met Conan’s mouth, tongues lacing together as she threaded an errant ginger strand behind his ear. “I’ll always be here waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
